Do people not use windows anymore?
by AvarageJane
Summary: In which Stiles is really wanting to kill Isaac in the most bloody, and painful way all while trying to figure out what it is about his window that calls out to people in the night.


**Note:** I felt fluffy, though I think it might have gone a bit too far in the end. It's late which means that there are probably some grammar issues and what not. Sorry in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

Many times during the night, Stiles lies awake because he can't stop his brain from thinking about the complexities of Derek. However, this night, it wasn't just Derek Hale taking up the vast powers of his amazing brain. Jackson, who was recently quite nice to Stiles to his utter surprise, had randomly decided that it was cool to show up in his room to rant about Lydia. The teen had no idea why the jock decided to come to him rather than Danny, his best friend as far as anyone knew, but it was nice to not worry about whether or not he was going to be slammed against a locker. Similarly, Scott might as well live in his room as he does nothing but wait for Allison to come back to him _while whining about it in Stiles' room_. He doesn't even use the front door either, and his dad knows about their friendship!

Groaning into the pillow, Stiles shifts in his bed and turns to look at the window. He's pretty sure he has three tests in the morning, which means that he needs his sleep. It was common sense. The only window in his room though, is sure to invite whoever decides to show up at whatever time of the night it happened to be. Stiles contemplated getting up and closing it, but the comfort and worth of his bed was something he was not too fond of letting go just to close a window.

Though he knows if he doesn't lock it, someone will show up at one point in the night.

Which means he's going to get little sleep, which leads to his concentration being more minimal than usual, and that always leads to not-so-good grades.

"The things I do for sleep," He groans as he sits up in his bed, the sheets pooling at his lap and cold attacking his body like a brick wall. Making sure to cover his bed with the sheets and keep as much heat in as possible, the teen walked over to the window ready to close it.

The action would have gone perfectly if Derek hadn't materialized out of thin air right as Stiles began pulling the window, "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed loudly before flailing wildly, "What the hell man!? It's late. There is nothing I could possibly help you out with, okay? Ninja killing and sneaking skills or no, this wealth of knowledge is closed. Go break into the library if you need some sort of information. And-and if this is about Scott, he's either in his room, outside of Allison's, or at the Supermarket getting food."

It seemed as though his mouth couldn't stop talking as he closed the window, which he wasn't complaining about. It was distracting Derek, while giving him help with whatever he needed. He needed his sleep damn it and the sour wolf was not going to take it from him. Not in the least.

"Stiles." The deep voice halted the teenager's actions and mouth, mainly because he really needed to take a breath before he died. Dying was not a good idea. There are tests to be taken. Scott needs to be kept alive by someone and Derek wasn't about to do it for Stiles. He's still a virgin for god sake's! There's no way he's dying a virgin!

"-and Isaac is pushing me that you need to tell me something," Stiles' eyes were watching Derek as he spoke, though his brain was much too busy giving himself reasons why dying is not a good idea, "Stiles! Did you listen to a word I just said?"

Suddenly pulled out of his tangent, Stiles shook his head and realized that Derek was already in his room and that he had probably been saying something.

"Uhhh….. Yes? I totally agree with what you were saying. It's a great plan. Really. Scott would totally be for it as he needs to do something though the Argents are probably going to throw a fit—"

"You're such a bad liar," Derek quickly interrupted the teen with a roll of his eyes. Stiles knew that it was no use trying to lie to a werewolf, let alone an alpha, but the possibility that he could keep talking and run Derek off was always a possibility in his mind. It worked sometimes. Rarely.

"W-What? I'm totally not lying! Scouts honor!"He exclaimed while flailing, closing the window mindlessly and turning towards Derek.

Derek, obviously not having any of the crap Stiles was trying to feed him, just threw one of the closest shirts he could find at the teen before sitting on the bed.

"Isaac said you had something important to tell me. Out with it."

Stiles stared at the alpha for a moment, not being able to think of a single thing that he could possibly have needed to tell Derek. There was no dire situation with Scott, Jackson, or Lydia which crossed out anything remotely dire.

"What have me and Isaac…?" Stiles mumbled as he tried to think before realization hit him. Brown eyes widened and there was a definite need to skin Isaac alive. Yes, he said he would tell Derek that he was hot and that Stiles was pretty sure he was in love with the alpha, but the teen only told Isaac that so that he would stop showing up randomly throughout the day and telling him random facts of Derek's life. Like the fact that the alpha eats two eggs in the morning and a glass of milk or orange juice; or the fact that Derek had to match his underwear and socks together. Half the time Stiles doesn't know if he should be disturbed by the knowledge that Isaac has or not, though he usually just chalks it up to being a 'pack thing'. It's usually the explanation for every weird thing that happens between the werewolves.

Remembering that Derek was in fact in his room, waiting for the information Stiles was to provide, the teen flailed and began talking, "Information? I can't really think about anything in particular that you would need to know that comes from me. I mean, if you think about it, the fact that _Isaac_ is telling you I know something you don't is out there, don't you think? The guy tells you everything I tell him. At least, that is what he tells me. Thinking about it, I guess he might have been lying to me, but we've not had many conversations, per se, as of late. Honest. No conversations. The only thing we've talked about is feelings, you know, of the gross kind that I'm sure you have no interest in knowing. It's a gross human thing. A gross human _teenager_ thing. You really don't want anything to do with that. Swear." Throughout his, quite rapid speech, the teen flailed and paced his room, trying to find a place for himself that wouldn't make him get too close to the alpha. He wasn't technically lying; he was simply omitting which meant that he had a chance of getting Derek to leave.

"…Stiles," Any hope that the teen had was crushed as he heard Derek speak, knowing that it was something that the alpha wouldn't leave, which was mainly due to the fact that one of his beta's told him which meant that he would take it seriously. Even if it was Stiles that had the information.

"I swear, it's nothing as serious as you think." He said turning to face the werewolf before swallowing, "I'mjustalittleinlovewithyou. Maybe. That's it. Nothing really important. Now I _really_ need you to leave so that I can sleep for the test that I have in a couple of hours as I really want to pass these instead of drool on them as Scott does. Please."

The words left Stiles' mouth so fast that he wasn't even sure that anyone could make any sense of them, werewolf or not, which was the plan. He knew that it was stupid that he wanted to help Derek and be there to crack jokes and sometimes even save the dumb werewolf's ass. Derek would probably freak out and ban him from the meetings and what not, which would be much worse than what he has to deal with now._If shit get's as bad as they're probably going to get, I'm going to kill Isaac. Slowly and painfully,_ the teen thought while walking back to the window and opening it.

"So yeah, you have the information. Sleep is good. I want sleep," Though he tried hard, he couldn't ignore the fact that Derek was just standing in his room, which was slightly different from before as he had been sitting on stiles' bed, and just staring at the teen as though something horrible just happened.

He wanted to say something, anything to get the man in his room to leave, but he feared for his life if he even tried to approach him. Everyone knows not to get close to a frightened animal; there can't be much of a difference if it's a surprised werewolf.

Then, as if something clicked in Derek's mind, he was in front of Stiles. The dark gaze pinned on the teen was discerning, quite so, which only lead to the boy attempting to put space between the two. That, of course, only led to him being up against a wall and a glaring alpha blocking any way of escape.

"Stiles. Breathe," Surprisingly, Stiles did as he was told, realizing that he was, in fact, not breathing and it was quite necessary for him to survive. He had no plans of dying; as he was sure he had thought previously though he couldn't really remember anything that happened before their current position.

"Right, breathing," the teen muttered, trying not to look at the man in front of him. The surprise seemed to be a recurring factor as the next thing he knows, Derek is kissing him. Derek is kissing Stiles as though he thought he would never have a chance to, as though it was the only thing he would ever want and while it scared the teen, it made him feel at home.

His nerves were on fire as he kissed Derek back, letting his hands rake through the older man's short hair, his nails scraping at Derek's scalp, and the space between them definitely gone. Large, warm hands grabbed him by his hips and pressed him against the wall as Derek proceeded to kiss the thought, and breath, away from the unsuspecting but not unsatisfied teen.

"Wait, wait wait," Stiles suddenly says, pulling away from the werewolf, "What is happening?"

A quite annoyed growl rumbles out of Derek's throat before he steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets, and staring at Stiles, "You have a test. Sleep."

All the teen can do is stare, blink, and stare again as his brain works to understand what occurred. There was kissing, and then there was not. There's also something called a test that he has to have. Whatever that's referring to.

"…Huh?"

The werewolf just watches Stiles before realizing that the kid was not going to be thinking anything useful, let alone actually do something, which meant that the bed was going to remain empty without Derek doing something about it.

The next thing Stiles knows, he is being pushed to the bed, tucked in, and getting a kiss on the forehead. Being at a lack of what to say or do, though knowing that Derek leaving was most definitely not something that he wanted, the teen simply clutched the man's hand and tugged on it.

"Stay?" He didn't want to acknowledge the slight tremble in his voice, but he refused to waver in his request. If he was going to be forced to sleep, which realistically was something that he did need as he could hardly think properly, he was going to keep Derek with him so that he would be able to figure some of whatever this was in the morning.

Not that the teen actually expected any of that to actually happen as the supernatural being in his room was quite stubborn and hated talking.

Surprisingly enough, the werewolf simply rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt and jeans off, sliding in behind the teen. Stiles let out a contended jumble of words as he feels the comforting warmth of Derek's body before curling up into him and sighing. As the teen slowly fell asleep, he felt his companions shift and drape an arm over Stiles and tangling their legs together. All he heard was a soft rumble before the darkness took him and the sense of home made itself into his chest.


End file.
